Ties That Bind (Extended Ending)
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After the events of Tie That Bind, Lincoln must find a way to make up to his sisters, after his bad behavior on Saturday.


**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **I wanted to make this because of two reasons; one is that it bugs me that their are a lot of fics (mainly NSL Fics, which some of them are good) that always have the sisters as the bad guys, who make Lincoln depressed or abuse him and they're either abusive people that hate him for some reason, or they must always find a way to have Lincoln forgive them while he's angry at them. But their are almost none were Lincoln has to do something to have them forgive him. The second reason is because I don't like how in some fics shows that Lincoln is a perfect angel who can do no wrong. I mean after all he can be just as bad as his sisters, heck Spell It Out basically proves that.**

 **Now I don't hate Ties That Bind I actually like the episode, but it is by far one of Lincoln's most selfish and jerkish moments in the series. (the second one being Out On A Limo) In the episode when all of the sisters thought that they were being kicked out of the house and Lincoln was the only one who was staying. You think he would've been sad about this right, but no he was excited and was smiling while he had a daydream about what he would do when they were kicked out. In the dream his sisters picture frames were thrown out and was replaced by a huge picture of him, then all of their furniture and stuff were thrown out and their rooms became his personal theme park, which means that he wanted to forget about them. He was basically thinking the same thing on what was going to happen to him in No Such Luck; only difference is that his family never got rid of his picture frame or his stuff (because all they sold was his furniture) and turned his room into something that the girls would want.**

 **After his dream he then said out loud with a smile on his face this, "I always wonder what it would be like to be an only child." And after the sisters left the bathroom he didn't feel any remorse on what he was thinking, the only time he felt sad was when he thought he was getting kicked out. Heck he didn't even try to think of a way to stop his parents from kicking them out or try to defend them, unlike the sisters who immediately came to his defense when they thought he was getting kicked out. Even after the whole misunderstanding was shorted out Lincoln never apologized to his sisters for acting like that.**

 **Now that by far is one of Lincoln's most selfish and jerkish moment in the series, and it just really surprises me that their aren't a lot of Fanfics about this episode, It has potential for an aftermath where Lincoln does something to make up to his sisters (Who I can say would have every right to be angry with him). But there's none because it always has to be his sisters that need to make up with him, so I decided that I would make this to show that Lincoln can have a redemption to after his most selfish moments.**

* * *

It had been five days since the tie incident, and things in the Loud house has change quite differently. For one thing that was different was that the sisters were quite angry with Lincoln and had been ignoring him for almost week. The other thing that was different was that now Lincoln had lots of time to himself, and at first he'd enjoyed it: their was no one interrupting his comic reading, video gaming, or model building. But after two days Lincoln had grown bored out of doing those activities and wanted to do things with his sisters, but every time he ask one or all of his sister would either say that they wouldn't want to bug him or just walk away from him.

Lincoln knew his sisters had every right to be angry with him, because just last Saturday his selfish side had shown. Now his selfish side had gotten Lincoln into trouble in the past like the one time he filmed his sisters embarrassing moments and posted them online for a trophy. This time the selfish side of him got him into deeper trouble; during last Saturday when he and his sisters thought that their parents were going to get rid of one of them.

Throughout the day the kids worked together to make sure that their parents would keep them they had cleaned the house together and some of them even changed their habits: Luna had put her electric guitar away and gone acoustic, Luan became a mime, and the twins become really polite with one another. At first the plan seemed to work, until Lincoln heard his mom say to his dad to pick his favorite.

That's when Lincoln's selfish decided to show up, when he thought no one was around he cooked a tasty pancake meal for his dad and tried to sneak them to his parents room only to be caught by Lola.

While his sister confronted him about this, Luna heard their parents talking and so all the siblings eardrops on their conversation again. As they listen the parents talked about a certain trait that described his sisters, and it seemed like that all of them but Lincoln was getting the boot.

It was during this time that Lincoln's selfish side really kicked in. He had a daydream about his parents getting rid of everything that belonged to his sisters: Their furniture, their stuff, and even their photographs. After they done that his parents placed a big picture of him above the fireplace, and filled in their rooms with stuff that Lincoln likes including a go-kart track, an arcade, and a home theater.

During this daydream Lincoln was smiling through it and even said that he'd always wondered what it was like to be an only child. After his sisters went out of the bathroom to pack their things, Lincoln immediately started to measure the bathroom to see if a waterslide could fit; during this he felt no remorse for thinking these horrible things and didn't feel sad that his sisters were leaving. The only time he felt sad was when he thought his parents were getting rid of him, he called his sisters into his room and told them that he was leaving and they were staying.

But much to his surprise they were quick to defend him, and they all marched into their parents room telling them that they couldn't rid of him. But after it was revealed that they were talking about dad's tie collection, everything seemed to go back to normal and Lincoln forgot about his selfish thought. That is until the next day when his sisters were watching TV, he decided to join them but when he sat down they all got up and left the room, and after that they all started to ignore him.

At first Lincoln didn't know why they were angry with him, until on Monday when he remembered what happen then he felt really guilty. He felt guilty because one he knew that his behavior on that day was horrible, and two while his sisters quickly defended him from his parents, he didn't do the same for his sisters. He didn't come up with a plan to stop his parents or defended them, he just accepted it with a smile and was excited. Heck he never even apologized to them after the incident, so right there and then Lincoln knew he had to find a way to make it up to his sisters. But the question was how he was going to do it.

His question was answered on Thursday night. After Lincoln came back from school he noticed his sisters were on the couch watching TV, they didn't look at Lincoln at all and were clearly ignoring his presents. Lincoln sighed and walked up the stairs, he was halfway up when an announcement on TV caught his attention along with his sisters.

Guy in a romantic voice: "Hey there Dream Boat fans, we are pleased to announce that for this weekend only. Dream Boat is being filmed live in Royal Woods, call this number to get tickets."

After the commercial was done the whole living room was filled with screams.

Leni: "OMG YOU GUYS! THIS IS GREATEST THING TO HAPPEN SINCE FLOAR PUMPS WERE INVENTED!"

Lola: "YEAH! DREAM BOAT LIVE HERE IN ROYAL WOODS! LORI CALL THAT NUMBER NOW!"

Lori was already on it and was currently waiting for the other line to pick up. Once it did Lori told them to bring them the tickets, but as Lori had the conversation with them, the smile on her face turned into a frown and her whole face became depressed.

"Oh, okay thanks."

Lori hangs up the phone and what the other girls could tell from her face, she had bad news, "Sorry girls, but the tickets cost one-hundred and fifty dollars."

"AW"

The other sisters became depressed, they didn't have that kind of money so their dream on going to Dream Boat LIVE was shattered. From the stairs Lincoln had watched the whole scene and felt bad for his sisters. Suddenly the answer on making amends with his sisters slammed into his face, Lincoln runs up the stairs and enters his room.

Moving his desk to make room to get behind it Lincoln reaches and pulls out a small box that was the size of a GameCube. Opening it up Lincoln smiled as he stared at the contents that were in it. The contents of the box was his secret stash of money, living in the Loud house money was hard to come by so when he found some he had to put it in his secret box for safe keeping.

The money he had in there was exactly one-hundred and fifty five dollars. He had been saving this money to get himself a very rare, and expensive Ace Savvy comic, but now seeing that his sisters really wanted to go to the Dream Boat LIVE! He decided that it was more important than a comic.

Remembering the number from the TV, Lincoln calls the guys up and told them to bring him the tickets in five minutes.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, Lincoln opened it and gave the postman the money and he got the envelope with the tickets inside. The sisters watched the whole thing and were curious on what Lincoln got, but then they quickly dismissed it and went back to watching TV.

* * *

Later it was time for bed, Lincoln was on his desk finishing up the apology card that he made for his sisters, he tapped the envelope with the tickets inside the card and hid it in where his sisters would never look, his underwear drawer.

"There, now first thing tomorrow I'll get up early and place the card on the dinning room table."

Lincoln gets to bed and sets his alarm clock to go off at six-thirty. He gets under the covers and slowly falls asleep into a dream.

In the dream Lincoln was in his fantasy comic book world being Ace Savvy. He along with One-eyed Jack were on top of a building, scanning the streets for trouble. A bank alarm goes off alerting our two heroes, they look down and see someone leaving the bank with a bag of money.

"Holy sea cows Ace! It sounds like a bank robbery is happening!"

"Looks that way Jack! Come on let's deal out some justice.""

They jumped off the building and landed in front of criminal.

Lincoln: "Stop right there prep!"

Clyde: "And get ready for justice."

The criminal looks at them he was wearing a hockey mask, for a second he stands there until he suddenly opened the bag of 'money' and tons of tar comes out and lands on Lincoln's and Clyde's feet.

"What the?"

The masked criminal: "It would seem like your stuck, a fitting punishment for you."

Lincoln and Clyde look at him in confusion, "What do you mean by punishment, and who are you?"

"I'm someone close to you."

"How close?"

He removes his mask, and Lincoln couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was seeing himself. "Pretty darn close."

Clyde: "Wow, didn't see that coming."

"quite this is between me and him."

With a raise in his hand the other Lincoln had somehow zipped Clyde's mouth shut making poor Clyde to only let out muffled words. He turns his attention back to Lincoln, looking at the other Lincoln, he had black hair, a red shirt, green pants, and yellow eyes.

"What are you?"

"I'm you, well the shelfish side of you and I'm really angry with you."

"Why I didn't do anything."

"WRONG! You spend that money that you worked hard for that comic, and spend it on tickets for those monsters that you call sisters!"

"Their not monsters and it was the least I could do to apologize."

Selfish Lincoln looks at Lincoln angrily, "Wrong you shouldn't apologize you didn't do anything, your sisters should apologize for ignoring you for no reason."

"What are you talking about? I did do something wrong, I was being excited when I thought my sisters were getting kicked out."

"That's no excuse for them to get angry! Besides it was justified."

"Justified?! How is it justified?"

"Because you've been living with them for years and they always abuse you."

Lincoln looks at him in confusion, "No they don't."

"Yes they do, like for instance they tease you."

"What sibling doesn't tease their sibling, plus they do it to each other not just me."

"NO THEY DON'T! THEY ALWAYS TEASE YOU AND YOUR INTERESTs!"

"Oh yeah, well about that time Luna was beginning to become a rock star. Lori, Luan, and Lynn made fun of her for two days."

"Hum, that one doesn't count."

"How?"

"Because it doesn't matter when they tease each other, it only matters when it's you."

Unaware to selfish Lincoln, Clyde was reaching in his pocket.

Selfish Lincoln: "And another thing they never care about your feelings, they love to make you miserable."

"Oh really, then about that time I scrabbled my knee, my sisters spent all day comforting me and never left my side. Also how about those other times they comforted me. Or about that time my older sisters and younger sisters skipped their classes to be my project."

"I ignore those times and mainly focus on the bad ones. Like that time they were unreasonably angry at you for posting those videos of them during their most embarrassing moments."

"Umm, they had a good reason to be angry."

"No they didn't! You were just trying to win a trophy, they just overacted and disowned you. Worse they made you delete that video and made you the laughing stock of the school."

"Okay first off I didn't disserve a trophy for that. Second not all of them disowned me Luna said can't hear ya bro, so I was still part of her family and Luan helped me fix it. Third I choose to deleted it myself. Finally they were the laughing stocks before I uploaded my video and after I uploaded it my sisters made sure everyone forget it by uploading a video of our cat."

"Who cares about that."

Clyde pulls out a laser gun from his pocket and silently cuts the tar around his feet.

"Also let's not forget they treated you like a slave, when you went camping."

"But I also treated them like slaves, before we went to the campground."

"Don't care! You see when you do something I ignore it, but when your sisters do something that's when I get angry."

Clyde quietly gets his feet out of the tar.

"The point is your sisters are evil, abusive people and they deserved to die or get severely beaten for what they do to you."

Lincoln was shocked on hearing that. "WHAT!"

"Yes they need to taught a lesson and your going to do it."

"But I would never do that. Plus wouldn't I go to jail if I killed or severely beat them."

"No, the cops would say that it was justice."

Suddenly a fist hits selfish Lincoln in the face, he falls to the ground. He slowly looks up to see Clyde standing over him, Clyde fires his laser around Lincoln's feet. Lincoln gets out of the tar and he and Clyde beat up selfish Lincoln, after they were done they tie him to a pole and Lincoln looks at him in anger. "You well never make me harm my sisters, sure they can get crazy and can be selfish at times! But I'm no different I am just as bad as them from time to time, and what ever future events happen I would always love them and they would always love me!"

Lincoln gives him one last kick to the shin before he hears the sound of an alarm clock go off.

Lincoln sits up on his bed, "Boy what a crazy dream."

He gets out of bed and pulls out the card from his drawer. After getting dress and getting his backpack on, Lincoln tip-toes down the stairs, places the card on the dinning room table, and leaves the house for school.

* * *

After school, Lincoln walked up to his house slowly, he slowly goes up to the porch and placed his hand on the knob, "I hoped those tickets worked."

The front door was suddenly flown open and pairs of hands came out and gripped the front of his shirt. Next thing Lincoln knew, he was pulled into the middle of a group hug; moving his eyes around Lincoln could tell that his sisters were extremely happy.

Leni: "OH THANK YOU LINKY!"

Luna: "YEAH BRO, THAT WAS REALLY SWEET OF YOU!"

Lola: "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Lincoln: "Its the least I can do guys, I'm sorry for how I was acting last Saturday."

Lori: "Its okay Lincoln, and were sorry for ignoring you."

"Don't be, you guys had every right to be angry."

Lynn: "Yeah, but it was still harsh so now we want to make it up to you, by having you come with us."

Lincoln smiled at this offer and hugged all his sisters back, he was glad that he made up with them and so did they. Together the siblings went out to go see Dream Boat LIVE! And they couldn't be any happier.


End file.
